the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Adult Swim
| slogan = | picture format = 1080i HDTV | network = }} | country = United States | language = }} | broadcast area = National | sister names = | owner = Turner Broadcasting System (WarnerMedia) | web = | headquarters = | availability note = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV US | sat chan 1 = | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = | sat serv 3 = C band | sat chan 3 = | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable providers | cable chan 1 = Channel slots vary in each operator | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-Verse | iptv chan 1 = | iptv serv 2 = CenturyLink Prism | iptv chan 2 = | iptv serv 3 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 3 = | iptv serv 4 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 4 = Channel 351 (HD) | online serv 1 = | online chan 1 = | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television (IPTV) | online serv 3 = DirecTV Now | online chan 3 = IPTV | online serv 4 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 4 = IPTV | online serv 5 = Hulu Live TV | online chan 5 = IPTV | online serv 6 = Amazon Fire TV | online chan 6 = IPTV | online serv 7 = Roku | online chan 7 = IPTV }} Adult Swim (stylized as swim) is the adult-oriented nighttime programming block of the American children's pay television network Cartoon Network and its own television production studio Williams Street Productions. It broadcasts every night from 8 p.m.-6 a.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). Williams Street also produces Toonami, block-within-a-block, on Adult Swim and formerly produced Miguzi. Debuting in 2001, Adult Swim serves as the nighttime identity of Cartoon Network, and was established as alternative programming during the late night hours when Cartoon Network's primary target audience, children between the ages of 7–15, would normally be sleeping. Much of Adult Swim's general content is known for their experimental, risqué, unorthodox, crude, dry, and improvisational humor, along with purposefully cheap-looking animation, and often bizarre presentation. In 2005, the block was granted its own Nielsen ratings report from Cartoon Network due to targeting a separate demographic. The block features stylistically varied animated and live-action shows including original programming, syndicated series mainly consisting of Fox animated programming (namely American Dad!, Family Guy, and Bob's Burgers), short films, original video animation, and anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. In the United States, Adult Swim has frequently aired adult animation features, anime, mockumentaries, sketch comedy, live action, and pilots. Shows may have sexual themes, frank sexual discussion, nudity, strong language, and graphic violence; in other words, programs that would be deemed inappropriate if aired during the day on Cartoon Network, when children would be watching. While the network features comedic and dramatic programs of all types, many of its programs are aesthetically experimental, transgressive, improvised, and surrealist in nature. Thus, Adult Swim has become a source of conflict, with some saying that it is too controversial, while others noting that its ability to question the norm brings a level of surrealism and experimentalism that is welcome. Adult Swim has contracted with various studios known for their productions in absurd and shock comedy. As with Cartoon Network, Adult Swim's reach through various services totals 94 million American households. History Creation and development Cartoon Network's original head programmer, Mike Lazzo, conceived (and continues to operate) Adult Swim. The block grew out of Cartoon Network's previous attempts at airing content appropriate for teenagers and young adults who might be watching the channel after 11 pm (ET/PT). The network began experimenting with its late night programming by airing anthology shows like ToonHeads, The Bob Clampett Show, The Tex Avery Show, Late Night Black and White, and O Canada, which all presented uncensored classic cartoon shorts, as well as blocks such as Toonami Midnight Run. In numerous interviews, it had been stated that at the time, one third of Cartoon Network's audience were adults. During the 1990s, prime time animation geared at adults started growing popular due to the success of Fox's hit show The Simpsons. This was followed by a trend of other adult-oriented animated shows throughout the decade, such as: Liquid Television, Beavis and Butt-Head, Aeon Flux, The Brothers Grunt, Duckman, The Critic, The Maxx, King of the Hill, Daria, South Park, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, Futurama, The Oblongs, Clerks: The Animated Series, Dilbert, Mission Hill, Home Movies, and Family Guy, and more; as well as more general-oriented animated series such as The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Animaniacs, Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, The Angry Beavers, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Batman: The Animated Series, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, and SpongeBob SquarePants, among others, that garnered strong adult followings. Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Cartoon Network's first foray into original programming, was created in 1994 specifically for late night adult audiences. The series was created by Mike Lazzo's Ghost Planet Industries, which eventually became Williams Street Studios, the eventual producers and programmers of Adult Swim. Between 4:00 am and 5:00 am on December 21, and December 30, 2000 (while Space Ghost Coast to Coast was on hiatus), several new Williams Street series made unannounced "stealth" premieres. Sealab 2021, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and The Brak Show all premiered unannounced; the official schedules listed the shows as "Special Programming". Prior to that, in Entertainment Weekly, it was stated that Michael Ouweleen's next project was working on the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Pilot with J.J. Sedelmaier. In a 1999 interview, the indie pop rock band Calamine stated they had recorded the theme song for Sealab 2021. While entertaining pitches for a variety of adult cartoons, Lazzo realized the potential for packaging them as a complete adult-focused block. Different names were considered, including “ibiso”, which was said to be Spanish for “stop”, and “Parental Warning", but he eventually settled on "Adult Swim". In June 2001, TV Guide had recorded an interview with Cartoon Network's former president, Betty Cohen. She stated there was a new programming block coming out in September that was aimed for an adult audience. During this month at the Cartoon Network Confidential, "Cartoon Network's best originals and outrageous animated shorts for discriminating adults" in New York City, an upcoming episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast titled "Kentucky Nightmare", the stealth pilots from December, Captain Linger, and an episode of ''Home Movies'' were screened for free. The screening was part of the Toyota Comedy Festival. On Saturday, July 21, 2001, the Space Ghost Coast to Coast panel at San Diego Comic Con had a trivia game in which the winners won a promotional CD that had the theme songs to the upcoming Adult Swim Shows. Everybody who attended got a free Adult Swim t-shirt that was packaged to look like a roll of bandages that a lifeguard might carry. At the Comic Con, audiences got to see clips of the upcoming shows and vote for what show they wanted to see as a sneak peek. Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law was the winner and the pilot was screened. The Leave It to Brak episode "War Next Door" and Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "The Justice Hole" were also screened, as well as clips to the episode "Sweet for Brak". In an interview on creativemac.com on July 25, 2001, J.J. Sedelmaier talked about working on the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law pilot. On August 12, the very first commercial advertising the new block aired on Cartoon Network. Around this time a press kit came out that featured towels and a promotional CD. Another press kit that was designed as a first aid kit came with a promo VHS with info on all the shows. Access Hollywood also highlighted the upcoming premieres. Print ads were shown in an August issue of Entertainment Weekly. On August 31, Adult Swim.com officially launched. 2001–03 Adult Swim officially launched on September 2, 2001, at 10 PM (EST), with the original debut airing of the Home Movies episode "Director's Cut", which had been shelved before airing on its original network, UPN. According to Linda Simensky, "We had a bunch of episodes to screen for Mike Lazzo and by only the second episode, he yelled, Buy it!" Cartoon Network bought the original five UPN episodes and ordered eight more to complete the season. The series' first season was animated in Squigglevision, however, the later seasons were done in flash animation. The first anime broadcast on the block also aired on the night of its launch, Cowboy Bebop. Aqua Teen Hunger Force debuted on the block on September 9, with the episode "Escape from Leprechaupolis". The block initially aired on Sunday nights from 10:00 pm to 1:00 am ET, with a repeat of the same block on Thursday nights. Adult Swim had a disclaimer that read "Parents strongly cautioned—the following programs are intended for mature audiences over the age of 18. These programs may contain some material that many parents would not find suitable for children and may include intense violence, sexual situations, coarse language and suggestive dialogue." Adult Swim's original bumpers shown in-between the shows featured footage of elderly people swimming in public pools, eating, exercising, and doing other pool-related activities. It would show signs all around the pool saying things like "Warning Potential Violence", "Warning Strong Language in use", "Caution Sexual Innuendo", "Caution Limited Animation", "No Diving", "No Kids", "Warning Adult Situations", and more. Some of these bumpers were narrated by a lifeguard who spoke through a megaphone. Most notably he would shout "All kids out of the pool". The logo was the words "Adult Swim" in all capital letters, shown after a freeze frame of the footage. Sometimes they were even shown in reverse. The block's original theme music, titled "D-Code," was a remix of "Mambo Gallego" done by the Melbourne musician Dust Devil, originally played by Latin jazz musician Tito Puente, Sr. When the programs were shown on TV, in the right corner of the screen big red letters would say Adult Swim. The next year, the lettering was changed to white letters. Some of the bumps on the block included, Aqua Man Dance Party that featured a cartoon Aqua Man dancing in front of live action landfill footage, Captain Linger, a series of shorts created by J. J. Sedelmaier, Watering Hole, a series of shorts about animals talking in a bar created by Soup2Nuts, 1960s Hanna-Barbera action cartoons dubbed with the voices of children, a series of shorts called Not for Air that had the speech of Hanna-Barbera characters bleeped to make it seem like the characters were swearing, The New Adventures of The Wonder Twins, What They're Really Thinking, which had a voice narrate a character's thoughts in a comedic way, and Brak Puppet Party, a puppet show featuring classic Hanna-Barbera characters. Commercials starring characters from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Brak Show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law, and Sealab 2021 started to appear as well such as 1-800-CALL-ATT, Nestea, Dr Pepper, Coca-Cola, Dodge Ram, Quizno's Sub, Maximum Hair Dye, Verizon Wireless and movie promos for Austin Powers in Goldmember, Kung Pow Enter the Fist, Eight Legged Freaks and The PowerPuff Girls Movie. Brak would also host a segment called Adult Swim News. Due to the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, episodes of Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Cowboy Bebop, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force were delayed. In the winter of 2001 another Adult Swim CD was made available for free to anyone who purchased issue 28 of Hitch Magazine and the same CD came with issue 29. When the Saturday night block debuted on February 23, 2002, it was known as Adult Swim Action, with various anime programs displayed on the block from 11:00 pm to 2:00 am ET. This was divided between Adult Swim Action and Adult Swim Comedy. Adult Swim Comedy was Sunday nights and ran from 10:00 pm to 1:00 am ET. Two days prior, on February 21, Adult Swim stopped airing on Thursday nights. The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show and The Popeye Show took Cowboy Bebop s place for 12:00 am and 12:30 am ET. On June 15, 2002, Adult Swim had their first contest called "Adult Swim Happiness Sweepstakes" where winners could win a Master Shake air freshener. It would become increasingly common for Adult Swim to act as a home for reruns of animated series that had been cancelled prematurely, such as Home Movies, Baby Blues, Mission Hill, The Oblongs, The Ripping Friends, Futurama, Family Guy, and God, the Devil and Bob, as well as burn off remaining episodes of said shows that never aired on their original networks, as a result of their premature cancellation. The block obtained Futurama's exclusive pay-TV syndication rights in September 2001 for a reported $10 million, and the series first aired on the network on January 12, 2003. Family Guy premiered on Adult Swim on April 20, 2003, debuting with the episode "Brian in Love", and immediately became the block's top-rated program, dominating late night viewing in its time period vs. pay-television and free-to-air competition and boosting viewership of both the block, and Cartoon Network itself, by 239 percent. (Seth MacFarlane had previously created Larry and Steve, a cartoon predecessor to Family Guy, that was aired on Cartoon Network's What a Cartoon! Show in 1997. MacFarlane had also worked on several Cartoon Network shows, such as Johnny Bravo and Dexter's Laboratory). On New Year's Eve 2002, Brak from The Brak Show and Carl Brutananadilewski from Aqua Teen Hunger Force hosted a New Year's Eve special from 11:00 pm to 3:00 am This was the first time Adult Swim aired on a Tuesday night. On January 12, 2003, the senior citizen bumpers were replaced by animated safety manuals featuring Adult Swim characters. The logo was changed to the words "adult swim" in red and a black circle with a yellow penumbra. Beginning on January 13, 2003, Adult Swim was airing five nights a week, Sundays through Thursdays from 11:00 pm to 2:00 am. Saturday Nights were dropped. On February 9, 2003, after the NBA All-Star game, Adult Swim aired on the TNT Network on a block called "Adult Swim All Star Extravaganza" as a one time special from 11:00 pm to 12:15 am ET. 2003–14 2006 Adult Swim panel. From left to right: Keith Crofford, Seth Green, Matthew Senreich, Scott Adsit, Dino Stamatopoulos, Tommy Blacha, Brendon Small, Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer.]] New bumps debuted on May 25, 2003, and feature black intertitle "cards" in white Helvetica Neue Condensed Bold type. The cards discuss everything from programming news to personal staff opinions on unrelated subjects. In addition, the bumpers for the action shows include tilt-shift miniature and other abstract photos of Japan, often accompanied by clips of various Yesterdays New Quintet songs. The most recent bumper cards have the "swim" or "as" caption somewhere within photographs of places – often with roads or road signs throughout the world. One of the more infamous bumps was "cus anime is teh s uck"; this started because of someone on the Adult Swim message board complaining about the anime programming on the block, and because the message board wouldn't allow the word "sucks" to be written, Adult Swim turned it into a running gag and sold T-shirts with the phrase written on it. At certain times during the evening, the bumps will give a programming lineup for an upcoming date. When this format is given, certain shows will be given a specified color (indicating a premiere), with a caption at the bottom that reads "All Times and Music Eastern". The music in the background has a decidedly Indian flair. On June 26, 2003, Spike TV aired its own adult animation block called "The Strip" airing Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", Stripperella and Gary the Rat. On October 2, 2003, the television program VH1 Goes Inside had an episode about Adult Swim. On October 5, 2003 Adult Swim was on from 11:00 pm to 5:00 am ET. On October 26, 2003, Brak's Dad from The Brak Show hosted Halloween-themed bumps. That same night, Adult Swim hosted a live webcam show on its website, featuring the Adult swim staff having a party. The Big O series finale episode "The Show Must Go On", was supposed to premiere that night at 11:00 pm, however, Adult Swim had to reschedule the episode for the next week, on Sunday, November 2, taking the place of the scheduled previously unaired episode of Family Guy, "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", upsetting many fans. The Family Guy episode had to air on November 9. When Big O premiered on November 2, a rerun episode, "Stripes" was airing but then Adult Swim said it was just a joke and they finally aired the correct episode. Adult Swim had another New Year's Eve special, this time featuring some of the Adult Swim characters having a party at Brak's house celebrating the night. It was on this night where The Brak Show was officially cancelled. On June 15, 2004 Adult Swim started a Video on Demand. July 19, 2004, Adult Swim had a publicity stunt telling viewers that they needed 1,000,000 people to go to their website so they can "Free Hockey Chicken". An Adult Swim employee was dressed as a chicken in front of a webcam being watched by viewers and he could not leave the studio until they reached their goal. That same year Adult Swim hyped viewers by asking them to vote which would win in a fight a "Flying Shark or a Flying Crocodile". In the fall of 2004, Adult Swim started a course at Kent State University with lessons by film professor Ron Russo, author of the book "Adult Swim and Comedy". On Halloween night in 2004, Phantasm actor Angus Scrimm hosted an Aqua Teen Hunger Force marathon. On November 2, 2004, Adult Swim ran a marathon of the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Guitar Control" all through the night, until 5 a.m.. The episode replayed 24 times to celebrate Election Day. On November 28, Adult Swim had a week showing off classic bumps from previous years. On March 28, 2005, Atlanta-based Turner Broadcasting System began recording Adult Swim Nielsen ratings separately from Cartoon Network for demographic purposes. Promotions for Adult Swim are targeted towards the college age and those in their 20s and 30s, constituting the majority of their viewers. According to a September 1, 2004 article in Promo magazine, representatives travel to 30 universities across the U.S. to promote the Adult Swim lineup, including handing out posters for students' dorm rooms. On April 17, 2004, Adult Swim regained Saturday nights, making Friday the only night where Adult Swim did not air. On March 28, 2005, Adult Swim gained an extra hour, now ending at 6 a.m.. On October 2, 2005, Adult Swim regained the 10 p.m. hour on Sundays, continuing to start at 11 p.m. Mondays to Thursdays, and Saturdays. Adult Swim had a direct and important role in the revival of an aforementioned popular animated series, Family Guy. Due to the series' popularity in reruns, the block burned off "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", an episode of the series that had been banned from airing on Fox, in 2003. On September 21, 2003, Seth MacFarlane guest voiced on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Super Trivia". In 2004, from July 26 through July 29 Adult Swim had a week dedicated to Seth MacFarlane where It had him host a Family Guy marathon showing select episodes. On March 29, 2004, less than one year after beginning reruns on Adult Swim, Fox announced it would be renewing Family Guy for a fourth season and reviving it from cancellation. Shortly after the announcement, Jim Samples, then-general manager and executive vice president of Cartoon Network, commented, "Bringing Family Guy to the Adult Swim lineup last April really helped turn the block into a cultural phenomenon with young adults." Futurama was also revived in 2007 by Comedy Central for similar reasons: impressive viewership in syndication as well as high DVD sales. In 2006, Twentieth Television struck a deal to produce four direct-to-video animated features based on Futurama, and, in 2009, the series was revived in normal half-hour installments beginning in 2010 on Comedy Central. In a 2006 interview, Futurama creator Matt Groening explained "There's a long, regal history of misunderstood TV shows, and to Fox's credit, the studio looked at the ratings on the Cartoon Network and how the show does overseas, and saw that there was more money to be made." Before Adult Swim lost the rights to Futurama reruns, they aired an all-night marathon on December 31, 2007, thus, marking Futurama's end on the block. On New Year's Eve 2005, Adult Swim had a countdown for the new year featuring characters from their shows. Beginning on March 27, 2006 Adult Swim's time began at 10:30 pm ET weekdays. On January 31, 2007, Adult Swim attracted national media attention as part of the 2007 Boston Mooninite panic. Both the Boston Police Department and the Boston Fire Department mistakenly identified battery-powered LED placards resembling The Mooninites, characters from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force, as improvised explosive devices. These devices were in fact part of a guerrilla marketing campaign for the Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. The next day, Boston authorities arrested two men involved with the incident. Peter Berdovsky, 27, a freelance video artist from Arlington, Massachusetts, and Sean Stevens, 28, were facing charges of placing a hoax device to incite panic, as well as one count of disorderly conduct, according to CNN (which is also owned by Turner Broadcasting System). On February 5, Turner Broadcasting and marketer Interference, Inc. announced that they would pay $2 million in amends: one million to the city of Boston, and one million in goodwill funds. Four days later, on February 9, Jim Samples, general manager and Executive Vice President of Cartoon Network since 2001, resigned. Turner Broadcasting later issued an apology for the ad campaign that caused the bomb scares. A statement emailed to The Boston Globe from Turner Broadcasting said: "The 'packages' in question are magnetic lights that pose no danger. They are part of an outdoor marketing campaign in 10 cities in support of Adult Swim's animated television show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. They had been in place for two to three weeks in Boston, New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, Atlanta, Seattle, Portland, Austin, San Francisco, and Philadelphia. Parent company Turner Broadcasting is in contact with local and federal law enforcement on the exact locations of the billboards. We regret that they were mistakenly thought to pose any danger." In 2007, Adult Swim announced it would expand to seven nights a week starting that July. Up until then, it was only on Saturdays-Thursdays, with Cartoon Network airing 24 hours on Friday. On July 6 of that year, Adult Swim had its first broadcast on a Friday with an all-night marathon of Family Guy, with one episode, Peter's Two Dads, rerunning the April Fools gag of that year, running the first half-hour of Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters in a small square on the bottom left hand corner. On January 1, 2009, Adult Swim began airing reruns of King of the Hill and its sign-on time was expanded back from 11 p.m. to 10 p.m. ET. On December 26, 2010, Adult Swim moved its start time from 10 p.m. to 9 p.m. ET, extending the network's daily schedule to nine hours. 2014–present On March 31, 2014, Adult Swim re-branded their bumpers. From 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. (ET/PT), the bumpers themselves include live action pans of landscapes, signs, objects, and animals with the Adult Swim logo embossed in them, sometimes hidden. The advisory sign-on bumper was changed from the traditional black and white text-only format to now feature various live action backgrounds similar to its non-advisory counterparts. The content warning message is "swim may contain mature material some viewers may not find suitable". Adult Swim still airs the traditional black and white bumpers and advisory bumpers from 11:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. (ET/PT) every day except Saturday night/Sunday morning, since Toonami aired then. Instead, the live shot identifications are shown. On March 31, 2014, Adult Swim's sign-on time was moved to 8:00 p.m. ET, further extending the network's daily schedule to ten hours and effectively matching the airtime of most nights that Nick at Nite has. Sometimes, Cartoon Network takes the 8:00 p.m. ET hour back, making Adult Swim start at 9:00 p.m. ET again. This has happened three times since 2014, from October 26 to November 29, 2015, September 26 to December 5, 2016, and October 1 to December 30, 2018. In 2015, Adult Swim launched The Virtual Brainload, the first animated VR experience from a TV network. On May 7, 2015, it was announced that Adult Swim had ordered an untitled pilot by Million Dollar Extreme described as a "sketch show in an almost present day post apocalyptic nightmare world". Based on that pilot, it was announced on March 3, 2016, that it would go to series with the group presenting it under the additional subtitle ''World Peace'', and the first season consisting of six episodes under the network's traditional eleven-minute episode structure. Adult Swim announced on December 5, 2016 that it would not be renewed for a second season; the network faced internal opposition to its continuation, mainly regarding accusations of MDE's documented connections to the alt-right and accusations that the show promoted racism, sexism and bigotry. While the show did not predominantly deal with political themes, Sam Hyde's Twitter feed containing political references and his other controversies like crashing a TEDx talk, added to the suspicion. Buzzfeed writer, Joseph Bernstein, was active in criticizing the show after a heated interview with the creator, Sam Hyde. He wrote that a source told him the network's standards departments repeatedly discovered and removed coded racist messages, including hidden swastikas. When asked, Hyde explained that despite Adult Swim executives' interest to pick up the show for a second season, Turner ultimately decided to cancel the show. In late November 2017, Adult Swim's programming switched from featuring Spanish language audio on the second audio program to Descriptive Video Service audio on Family Guy, Bob's Burgers and American Dad (which have their DVS done for their original runs on Fox and TBS). On September 28, 2017, Adult Swim honored a retiring staff member by the name of Pete Smith with an entire day of celebrations, known as "Pete Smith Day". Smith had produced The Brak Show, Cartoon Planet and Space Ghost Coast to Coast, voiced the character "Boyd" on Squidbillies, and created thousands of commercial bumps for the channel. "Pete Smith Day" consisted of marathons of both Bob's Burgers (a show his daughter, Nora Smith, writes for) and The Brak Show, with bumpers created by him airing the entire night. Adult Swim played tribute to him again in 2018, this time also airing clips from Cartoon Planet. On October 1, 2018, Cartoon Network regained the 8pm (Eastern) slot, with Adult Swim starting at 9pm (Eastern) again. The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time started to air on the 8–9pm slot. Adult Swim debuted a new adult animated comedy series, Lazor Wulf, on April 7, 2019. Special events Death tributes Adult Swim occasionally airs bumpers that pay tribute to a recent celebrity death, in which there is no music or sound effects, but only a fade-in, showing the person's name, along with the year of their birth and the year of their death, followed by a fade-out. This has been done for many celebrities, including Vincent Schiavelli, Macho Man Randy Savage, Elizabeth Taylor, Alex Toth, Harry Goz, Frank Buckles, Andy Griffith, Neil Armstrong, Johnny Cash, John Ritter, Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson, Gary Coleman, Richard Dunn, Steve Jobs, Leonard Nimoy, Yogi Berra, Prince, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, Charlie Murphy, Stephen Hawking, Aretha Franklin, Kevin Barnett and Monkey Punch. In addition, they also made a memorial bumper for Sherman Hemsley, but did so in 2014, two years after his death, adding "Sorry, we just found out. That shit sucks." When news broke of the death of Space Ghost Coast to Coast voice actor and animator C. Martin Croker, who died on September 17, 2016, the network paid tribute to him by playing the first Coast to Coast episode in his memory the following night, with two bumpers also made in tribute. Toonami also paid tribute to Croker that week with a bumper featuring T.O.M. and S.A.R.A. saying farewell to former host Moltar (voiced by Croker). Toonami Adult Swim|date=2016-09-26|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJLDK8j_HnA|access-date=2018-10-07}} April Fools' Day stunts '' on Adult Swim muted and featured in a small picture-in-picture screen in the bottom left hand corner during a simultaneous airing of the Family Guy episode "Peter's Two Dads", while a large and noisy on-screen graphic of Master Shake promotes the movie's airing.]] Adult Swim has an annual tradition of celebrating April Fools' Day by tricking and fooling their audience by altering programs or airing different and obscure programs. * Starting in 2004, all of the regularly scheduled episodes were aired with random mustaches drawn on the characters; however, the next night the episodes were aired again this time without the random mustaches. * In 2005, Adult Swim aired an early, unfinished version of the Squidbillies pilot, instead of Robot Chicken. Right after the rough cut, it was announced that the animated series would premiere later in October 2005. * In 2006, Adult Swim aired old re-runs of Mr. T and Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos, and then aired episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist and Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex with fart noises added to the dialog. * On March 31, 2007, Adult Swim aired every episode of Perfect Hair Forever in reverse order. The episodes were digitally degraded to look like several generations-old videotapes with grammatically incorrect subtitles in Engrish. At one point, the subtitles shown on screen were actually for an Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode. * On April 1, 2007, Adult Swim had been advertising that it would be airing Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters in its entirety on April Fools' Day. Technically, they made good on their promise by showing the first two minutes (which had long been available on the movie's website) full-screen and the entire rest of the film in a very small picture-in-picture window with its sound played over SAP during normal programming. * In 2008, Adult Swim aired a night of unfinished sneak peeks, pilots and stealth premieres of future upcoming shows in place of its regularly scheduled programming, featuring Fat Guy Stuck in Internet, The Venture Bros., Delocated, Superjail!, Young Person's Guide to History, Metalocalypse, Robot Chicken, and Moral Orel. Some of these premieres included introductory segments hosted by Robert Osborne, from Turner Classic Movies. The repeat block did air the scheduled ATHF movie, with bumps teasing the viewer about missing the premieres. * In 2009, Adult Swim aired The Room, a 2003 independent film that was considered a cult classic, with sex scenes obscured with black boxes. That was followed by the Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! episode "Tommy", which featured the star and director of the film Tommy Wiseau. * In 2010, Adult Swim re-aired The Room for a second year in a row, with bumps featuring Tommy Wiseau being interviewed on Space Ghost Coast to Coast. Sex scenes remained censored, but the parental rating was raised to TV-MA. * In 2011, The Room was aired once again with the TV-MA rating and was followed by a 15-minute special titled Earth Ghost, a CGI version of the Lowe Country pilot shown on Adult Swim Video in 2007. * In 2012, Adult Swim replaced its lineup with Toonami, a former programming block from Cartoon Network. After first playing the opening sequence of The Room, the scene switched to the Toonami host T.O.M. noting that it was April Fools' Day before introducing that week's scheduled episode of Bleach. The Toonami bumps and programming would continue throughout the night, featuring Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo!, Outlaw Star, The Big O season 1, Yu Yu Hakusho, Blue Submarine No. 6, Trigun, the original version of Astro Boy, and Gigantor. T.O.M. also presented a review of Mass Effect 3 and promoted the recent DVD releases of the series featured. Subsequently, on May 16, 2012, Adult Swim announced via Twitter and later by a press release that Toonami would return to Adult Swim on May 26, 2012, as a regular weekly Saturday night programming block. * In 2013, Adult Swim featured images of cats throughout much of its programming. All of the bumps contained videos and images of cats, while the episodes of the live-action shows aired that night had cat faces covering up the faces of the actors. The swim logo was replaced with "meow". *In 2014, Adult Swim premiered an eighth episode of Perfect Hair Forever, seven years following the series finale. This was followed by an unannounced Space Ghost Coast to Coast marathon featuring creator-chosen episodes (including the full version of "Fire Ant", which has rarely been shown on TV). During the marathon, bumps were included between episodes showing outtakes and commentary from the writers and staff. The entire stunt was replayed all day the following day without advertisements on the adultswim.com website. *In 2015, Adult Swim aired a selected marathon of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, with superimposed coins on the screen. That was a version of the "Coin Hunt" game from adultswim.com's streaming show FishCenter, in which the main characters of the show collected points by hovering over the coins during the episodes, which were counted and tabulated throughout the night. This stunt was paired with a 6-hour-long live broadcast of FishCenter, streaming from midnight till 6:00 a.m. eastern time on the Adult Swim website. The live all-nighter featured special guest Trixie Mattel, Zach White, a guitar music performance and several confused call-ins. *In 2016, advertisements were shown for the April Fools' broadcast, recapping their 12-year history of pranks and hyping up that year's prank. When midnight did occur, regular programming played, with the implication being that the prank for 2016 was that there was no prank. *On March 31, 2017, all the regularly scheduled episodes after midnight had a weird audio mix, including added laugh tracks, Seinfeld stings, robotic and pitch-shifted filters added to particular voices, various sound effects and alternate musical pieces. April Fools Day Prank (2017) Compilation #1|date=2017-04-01|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DT1PYuKmOk|accessdate=2017-04-03}} *On April 1, 2017, in another rare double prank, the evening portion of Adult Swim was replaced with the unannounced Rick and Morty Season 3 premiere. The episode "The Rickshank Rickdemption" aired repeatedly from 8pm until midnight on TV (shortening Toonami in the process and pre-empting premieres of Samurai Jack and Dragon Ball Super), and was also streaming on a loop on the adultswim.com streams all night. The bumps included new commissioned idents related to Rick and Morty and announcement promos of upcoming shows and seasons. *On March 31, 2018, Toonami premiered the first episode of FLCL Alternative, the show's third season (even as the second season had not been aired yet), albeit in Japanese with English subtitles, breaking Toonami's policy of only playing dubbed anime. Following FLCL, the 2004 movie Mind Game, directed by Masaaki Yuasa, was played. Most of Toonami's scheduled programming for that night (featuring JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Hunter x Hunter, Naruto: Shippuden, Space Dandy, Cowboy Bebop & Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG) were pushed back to 2:45 a.m. after the movie, and aired subbed instead of dubbed. The short Scavengers finished off the block at 5:45 a.m. The block aired special bumpers with T.O.M. and S.A.R.A. and a game review of Nier: Automata, all dubbed to Japanese with English subtitles and pink colors instead of the usual green. The Adult Swim logo was also changed to Japanese (stylized as アダルトスイム), affecting both bumps and the channel bug. Block runner Jason DeMarco confirmed on Twitter that all original scheduled programming that was affected by the English subtitled joke after Mind Game would air the same episode dubbed the following week. * On April 1, 2018, in yet another rare double prank, Adult Swim aired normally until 11:00 p.m., when it started airing an animated parody of Rick and Morty titled "Bushworld Adventures", created by Michael R. Cusack. Adult Swim|date=2018-04-04|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6yg4ImnYwA|accessdate=2018-04-06}} It follows Rick and Morty in Australia going on wild adventures in search to find the green cube that was left at Bendigo. It looped three more times until midnight, pre-empting Rick and Morty and two Mike Tyson Mysteries reruns in the process. All of Adult Swim's nature-themed bumpers that aired throughout the hour were Australian-themed. This special short was also simulcasted on a loop in a marathon stream on adultswim.com all night. * In 2019, regular programming was replaced, beginning at midnight, with the debut of Gēmusetto Machu Picchu, an anime parody that aired until 5:45am, when an episode of Off the Air played as a buffer between it and Cartoon Network's sign-on at 6am. It was simulcast both on TV and on Adult Swim's online live stream. It additionally served as the premiere series for the new 24/7 Adult Swim network in Canada. Alternate reality games Adult Swim began an ARG campaign on August 27, 2017 by airing a cryptic bump "transmission" during a new episode of Rick and Morty. The bump referred viewers to a Twitter account. Players were told that they were trying to rescue a stolen AI named Delilah. Weekly bumps provided puzzles to be solved by viewers with solutions submitted via Twitter. The solutions were then confirmed by both the Twitter account and subsequent bumps. Later in the game, Delilah was forced to self-destruct to prevent a security breach. The Twitter account then rebranded itself as a marketing company and claimed that the entire game was an experiment. Soon after this, a new Twitter account followed all the previous account's existing followers. This new account informed everyone that they were searching for their missing sister named Amelia. The bump transmissions then started referring viewers to this new Twitter account as well as several new Instagram accounts, continuing to provide puzzles that required solving. Some players have used Discord to work together as a team in a dedicated server to solve the puzzles and share theories about the game. The ARG has been consistently broadcasting new messages and puzzles every Sunday since the initial August 2017 broadcast, with only a short hiatus during the 2017 holiday break. On March 25, 2018 it was revealed that Amelia was safe and had been for quite some time. Players learned that Amelia's messages asking for help were actually sent 3 years prior and that their delay in being received was caused by time dilation. This revelation effectively completed the second chapter of the ARG, it also alluded to the next phase which has just started as of June 2018. Programming Adult Swim shows include The Venture Bros., Home Movies, Robot Chicken, Squidbillies, Metalocalypse, Moral Orel, Black Jesus, The Eric Andre Show, The Boondocks, Mr. Pickles, Superjail!, Black Dynamite, Rick and Morty, Soul Quest Overdrive, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Loiter Squad, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force (also known by various alternative titles). Some are remakes or relaunches of Hanna-Barbera cartoons — Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Sealab 2021, and Space Ghost Coast to Coast s spin-off series, The Brak Show. Adult Swim also runs off-network syndicated programs such as Family Guy, American Dad!, Bob's Burgers, Mission Hill, The Oblongs, Final Space, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, and Futurama (the latter three series have since moved to Comedy Central, with Futurama also airing on Syfy). The channel additionally shows anime series. Since May 26, 2012, block-within-a-block Toonami broadcasts Saturday nights, with shows such as Dragon Ball Z Kai, My Hero Academia, Naruto: Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Dragon Ball Super, FLCL Alternative, Attack on Titan, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Black Clover, Hunter × Hunter, One-Punch Man, Lupin the Third Part IV, and Cowboy Bebop. Some Cartoon Network programming has also aired on Adult Swim, such as Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sym-Bionic Titan, the 2011 ThunderCats series, Samurai Jack, & Adventure Time. Merchandise and media offerings Official website Adult Swim's official website features full episodes (in a section formerly known as Adult Swim Video and adultswimtv.com), forum message boards (until late October 2016), online video games, music streaming and downloads, shopping (through another site called As Seen on Adult Swim), show sites, and the programming schedule for Adult Swim. Online video streaming Beginning in 2006, Adult Swim Video (originally named Adult Swim Fix upon launch) offered a free online video on demand service for recent and older episodes of a selection of its shows. In June 2010, they began delaying episode availability on Adult Swim Video by one week after original television broadcast. Previously, episodes had appeared 1–3 days after broadcast. In late 2012, the service was rebranded as "adultswimtv.com". In August 2011, Adult Swim introduced Adult Swim Gold, a paywall available for subscription-television subscribers with TV Everywhere authentication to see full episodes of Adult Swim programs. The selection of full episodes available on Adult Swim Video for public viewing without using Adult Swim Gold was greatly reduced from the prior offering. As of June 2014, the service has been combined with the Adult Swim mobile app (formerly known as "Watch swim"), with the latest episodes available only to subscribers. As of December 2013, over 30 online-exclusive shows are available on the website, including the long-running web series On Cinema and its spin-off Decker, which later became a TV series for Adult Swim. In 2014, Adult Swim began posting every episode of select shows online for permanent free viewing. However, some of the shows that had all their episodes available for free (such as Sealab 2021, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, and Moral Orel) have been removed as Hulu gained the rights to the shows, exclusively for Plus users. Around the same time, Adult Swim added a 24/7 live webcam to their official website that streams marathons of different shows all day long on a loop. Nowadays, there are multiple marathon streams (see "Live Stream in the United States"). In 2018, some shows previously on Hulu were re-added to the Adult Swim website, including Samurai Jack, Squidbillies, Metalocalypse, and the first 9 seasons of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Video games Adult Swim partnered with Midway Games in 2005 to begin development on video games based on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show and Sealab 2021. The game based on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am, was released on November 5, 2007, for PlayStation 2. The game is a golf game with fighting and racing levels. A video game based on Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law has been released by Capcom for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii. Various third-party, Flash-based games, such as Robot Unicorn Attack and the Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) series, are also available for free play on the Adult Swim website. Adult Swim have also published a number of iPhone, iPad, and Android games, including Robot Unicorn Attack 1 & 2, Amateur Surgeon, Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself): Wedding Day, and Pocket Mortys. In December 2012, the Valve Corporation announced costumes for the online first person shooter Team Fortress 2 based on Adult Swim characters. The video game Saints Row: The Third features an in game "radio station", which shuffles a collection of songs that were featured on Adult Swim shows and was hosted by Jon from Adult Swim show Delocated. The video game Poker Night 2 features Brock Samson from The Venture Bros. as a main character. On February 15, 2013, Adult Swim published Super House of Dead Ninjas on Steam under their Adult Swim Games publishing label. Adult Swim Games continued to publish select indie games on Steam including Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe, Völgarr the Viking, Kingsway, Jazzpunk and Duck Game. On May 22, 2018, Adult Swim acquired their first video game developer, Big Pixel Studios, known for Pocket Mortys. Music Adult Swim has partnerships with several independent music labels, and has co-produced and released compilation albums with Stones Throw Records, Ghostly International, Definitive Jux, and Chocolate Industries through their own label, Williams Street Records. Many of Adult Swim's bumps and packaging make use of instrumental and electronic music. Various music is also often borrowed from artists signed onto a wide array of different labels, including Warp Records and Ninja Tune Records. Video on demand In mid-2004, Adult Swim launched a video on demand service on subscription-television providers, formerly branded as "Adult Swim Video". The comedy section features several episodes from various Adult Swim original series, while the Toonami section shows anime series licensed by Funimation, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, and Aniplex. The anime series s-CRY-ed initially premiered on demand before debuting on the regular block in May 2005. Several Adult Swim shows are also available for purchase on iTunes, Google Play, Amazon, Microsoft Movies & TV, and PlayStation Video. Podcast Adult Swim offered a video podcast on iTunes from March 21 to September 19, 2006. The podcasts featured behind-the-scenes segments of shows and exclusive content; such as an interview with Saved by the Bell's Dennis Haskins and a look at Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha's Metalocalypse. The podcast reached number two in iTunes' ranking of most downloaded podcasts. As of October 6, 2018, the only active Adult Swim podcast is an audio version of the Toonami Pre-Flight live stream show. Live Stream in the United States On September 25, 2013, Adult Swim began simulcasting their channel through the Adult Swim mobile app and website, for pay-television subscribers only. Both the East and West Coast feeds are available. Currently the live simulcasts are available to subscribers of approximately 100 different subscription-television providers including AT&T U-verse, Cablevision, Comcast Xfinity, Cox, DirecTV, Spectrum, Suddenlink and Verizon FiOS. Adult Swim also has a free livestream consisting of several online-exclusive originals, usually broadcast live with a chatroom, similar to that of Twitch. These shows include: *''FishCenter Live: A parody of ''SportsCenter hosted by Maxime Simonet, Dave Bonawits, Matt Harrigan, and Andrew Choe narrating over a livestream of a tank of tropical fish. The hosts play games by overlaying images over the footage and scoring fish as they interact. Viewers can call in to interact with the hosts, give points to fish, or participate in games. The program airs every Monday through Friday. *''Stupid Morning Bullshit'': A morning talk show hosted by Sally Skinner and Jonothon Mitchell. The show discusses strange news stories and current events, occasionally interacting with the audience through games. As of 2018, the show now airs in the evenings and is referred to as "SMB: Evening Edition". The program airs every Monday through Friday. *''Williams Street Swap Shop'': A livestream phone-in trading show in the vein of tradio programs hosted by Zachary White and Matt Hutchinson. Audience members can call in to the show and offer items for trade. On Wednesdays, Zach hosts Wonderful Wednesdays, where he travels out of the studio to take part in unique activities. The show airs every Monday through Friday. *''Bloodfeast'': Previously known as Crossword. A crossword puzzle solving show hosted by Maxime Simonet and Dave Bonawits in which viewers can call in to assist with answers. This show frequently uses surreal content intended to disturb viewers, including animations, poetry, and short films. The show received an animated TV spinoff in 2017, Tender Touches. The show airs every Monday through Thursday. *''Assembly Line Yeah!: A show hosted by Jiyoung Lee and Anca Vlasan. The hosts make crafts like costumes, decorations, food, and more while talking to callers. The show airs every Monday. * [[The Last Podcast on the Left|''Last Stream on the Left]]: A podcast-style show hosted by Ben Kissel, Henry Zebrowski, and Marcus Parks. The hosts discuss dark or disturbing stories, conspiracy theories, and paranormal happenings. The show every Tuesday. *''As Seen on Adult Swim'': A show hosted by Nick Gibbons, in the style of a home shopping network program. The show and its asseenonadultswim.com website sells new merchandise to customers, with the merchandise ranging from hats to the corpse of one of the fish formerly seen on FishCenter Live. The show airs every Wednesday. *''Development Meeting'': A show hosted by development coordinators Walter Newman and Cameron Tang, with occasional guests. The hosts take show pitches and show unfinished sneak peeks to upcoming Adult Swim productions. The show airs every Thursday. *''Toonami Pre-Flight'': A show hosted by Jason DeMarco and Gill Austin. The hosts talk about their favorite anime programming, answer questions from fans, and show sneak peeks to upcoming promos and game reviews. The show airs every Friday. The website also contains several free live streams consisting of marathons of specific Adult Swim programming, including Rick and Morty, The Venture Bros., The Eric Andre Show, Off the Air, Superjail!, and Dream Corp LLC. The mobile and OTT apps include more streams, including Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Black Jesus, Metalocalypse, Mr. Pickles, Robot Chicken, and Squidbillies. There is also a specific Toonami stream made to air reruns of the network's anime programming and Toonami Pre-Flight, along with a stream of random Adult Swim programming titled Williams Stream. Mobile and OTT applications Since its premiere in 2001 Adult Swim executives have worked extensively to extend the network's reach to viewers in venues outside of the normal pay-television services, this includes the launch of the AdultSwim.com website and the release of apps for various mobile and Over-the-top platforms providing access to current and past Adult Swim programming, live marathons, live and pre-recorded original programs and the nightly online simulcast of the Adult Swim broadcast. Currently apps are available in the U.S. only for the Amazon Fire TV, Android (including Android TV), Apple TV, iOS, Chromecast, PlayStation Vue, Roku and Xbox One. Due to licensing agreements certain parts of the apps including access to the live stream and past shows require the viewer to use their subscription-television provider or OTT-platform username and password to authenticate their right to access such content. A downside to these apps is the fact that, unlike free-to-air television, they are not currently compliant with U.S. Closed captioning requirements. International Adult Swim has been actively expanding its reach across the world since 2005. As with the United States, the block airs in Canada, Australia, Russia, Brazil and the rest of Latin America. Other Cartoon Network markets choose not to air it due to local market conditions, licensing programs to other broadcasters or government content restrictions or regulations – such as Ofcom in the United Kingdom. In those markets, where regulation issues arise, the block is licensed to other networks or television stations instead. Australia and New Zealand The Australian and New Zealand version of Adult Swim was broadcast on Cartoon Network until December 31, 2007. Shows aired at that time were Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sealab 2021, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (which also aired on SBS), Tom Goes to the Mayor, Home Movies, The Venture Bros., and before its closure, Squidbillies. The comedy block aired every Friday and Saturday and an action block aired during the week, including mature anime like Cowboy Bebop, InuYasha, Bleach, Air Gear, Black Cat and Ghost in the Shell. The channel is no longer on Cartoon Network, but the comedy shows are now airing on The Comedy Channel in Australia. The block returned on The Comedy Channel with Robot Chicken and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, in March 2008, with Aqua Teen Hunger Force joining the lineup on July 1. The Boondocks also airs on the same channel, although it is not under the Adult Swim banner and instead airs separately. To date, the Adult Swim lineup on The Comedy Channel has grown considerably with the block now airing every Saturday from 12 to 2 am AEST and 6:30 to 7:30 pm AEST to keep with the late night tradition of the former block. The new incarnation also premiered a lot of other Adult Swim shows including Moral Orel, Titan Maximum, Robot Chicken: Star Wars, Frisky Dingo, Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job and Childrens Hospital (airing uncensored with profanity intact), along with the latest additions but aired at a different time, Metalocalypse and The Venture Bros, the latter making it the third show with Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Harvey Birdman to have been aired on both the old and the new block. Some series that aired on Adult Swim have been released to Region 4 DVD by Madman Entertainment, including shows that have never been shown on Australian television before. Madman Entertainment has also released R4 exclusive DVDs not available in the United States, including Volume 2 and 3 of Moral Orel and complete collections of Minoriteam and Assy McGee. The Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters has also been quietly released to DVD. After moving to The Comedy Channel, Adult Swim does not currently air in New Zealand. In October 2013, Turner Broadcasting in partnership with MCM Media and Movideo launched a video on demand service Adult Swim Australia. The site features a library of 1500 Adult Swim episodes and short video clips from various Adult Swim series. In June 2016, Channel 9 signed a two-year deal with Turner Broadcasting to stream a small block of Adult Swim on 9Go! Robot Chicken and Aqua Teen Hunger Force usually broadcast in this block. Canada Teletoon's English and French-language service previously offered adult-oriented blocks that carried Adult Swim programming and aired similar shows: Teletoon at Night and Télétoon la nuit. On February 2, 2012, then-parent company TELETOON Canada Inc. announced that it would be launching a Canadian version of Adult Swim, sharing channel space with the Canadian version of Cartoon Network as one specialty channel just as its American counterpart does. The block launched on July 4, 2012. From September 2015 – September 2017, all of Adult Swim's original series were aired exclusively on the block. Meanwhile, YTV has aired anime series that premiered on Adult Swim in its Bionix block. G4's Anime Current block, Razer's (now MTV2) Kamikaze block, the defunct Scream (later Dusk), and Super Channel have also aired various anime titles that were broadcast on Adult Swim. In June 2009, G4 Canada launched Adult Digital Distraction, a programming that featured many Adult Swim shows. In late 2011, the block was discontinued due to pressure from the CRTC on account of the channel deviating from its original format (which was to air technology-related programming). The block would be briefly relaunched before being dropped again in 2012. Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! aired on Bell Media's The Comedy Network. In December 2013, sibling network Much began airing Childrens Hospital and, later, its spinoff, Newsreaders. They also aired the short-lived series The Jack and Triumph Show. In October 2014, Netflix began streaming Mike Tyson Mysteries the day after its U.S. television premiere. On February 25, 2016, Williams Street launched a Canada-specific subscription video-on-demand service for iOS and Android devices. The app contains the majority of Adult Swim produced content, including programming not seen on Canadian television. New premieres are added soon after their U.S. broadcast, with the exception of new episodes of Robot Chicken and, initially, Rick and Morty, which are added the day after its premiere on the Canadian block. The app was discontinued in 2018. On March 4, 2019, Teletoon and YTV's current parent company, Corus Entertainment, announced the launch of a full-time 24/7 Adult Swim network on April 1, 2019, as a rebrand of Action. This marks the first time an international version of Adult Swim was launched as its own television channel. With the channel's launch, the Canadian block, as well as Teletoon at Night, were both discontinued as both channels focused exclusively on age-appropriate programming.First Ever 24-Hour Adult Swim Channel Coming to Canada This Spring Newswire 2019-03-04 The Canadian Adult Swim block was dropped on March 3, 2019 and Teletoon at Night closed on March 31, 2019.Teletoon is Taking Back the Night! | APRIL 1ST France The block was launched on March 4, 2011, and airs every night from 11 pm to 6 am on Cartoon Network France. It has aired Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Metalocalypse, Moral Orel, Robot Chicken and Squidbillies. Like most international Adult Swim blocks, it does not air Fox and action shows. Most of the block's programming is not dubbed and airs with English audio and French subtitles. In the early 2000s, there was a late-night block called "DZAQC" (pronounced "Désaxé"), which carried the 2001 Adult Swim look, but did not have any adult shows, except for Home Movies and Captain Linger. Case Closed was aired on Cartoon Network and Toonami. DZAQC aired random Cartoon Network shows and old promos in English with French subtitles. A new Adult Swim block launched in March 2015 on L'Enôrme TV. The block stopped broadcasting in June 2016. Germany The block airs on TNT Comedy. Programs on the block include Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Assy McGee, Lucy, The Daughter of the Devil, Metalocalypse, Moral Orel, Robot Chicken, Stroker and Hoop, The Brak Show, Venture Bros., Supernanny and Ren and Stimpy. Rick and Morty also airs on the same channel. Italy In Italy, several Adult Swim series such as Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Robot Chicken, China, IL, NTSF:SD:SUV:: and Mr. Pickles are available on-demand via TIMvision. Rick and Morty was also dubbed in Italian on Netflix, ''The Boondocks'' aired on Comedy Central and MTV, while The Oblongs aired on Italia Teen Television and All Music. On Facebook, Adult Swim Italy has confirmed the possibility of airing on Cartoon Network and Boing.Facebook announcement In 2018, Robot Chicken and Rick and Morty were released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc from Eagle Pictures in that country. Latin America In Latin America, an Adult Swim block aired during the overnight hours on Cartoon Network beginning on October 7, 2005. It was originally carried on the regional version of the channel, when it was pulled off and picked up by I.Sat, another Turner Broadcasting System Latin America-owned-and-operated network, due to the fact that it was received with negative reviews from parents. On October 29, 2010, I.Sat revealed that it was cutting Adult Swim programming due to low ratings, adding: "No matter if we add new shows, it would not work". Adult Swim once had a SAP audio in early 2007. In 2014, it was announced that Adult Swim would return to Latin America that same year. Adult Swim premiered on the Brazilian feed of TBS on November 3, 2014. Adult Swim relaunched in Latin America on April 3, 2015, on I.Sat, in English with Spanish subtitles, premiering Rick and Morty and many other shows for the first time on the region. In January 2018, the block began broadcasting throughout Latin America on TBS. Unlike I.Sat, this block is broadcast in Spanish. Poland Although the Adult Swim channel does not exist on any of Poland's channels, AXN Spin (which is an offshoot of AXN Poland) airs Robot Chicken and The Boondocks. Russia 2×2, a Russian channel specializing in animation, airs Adult Swim's original series. There was a separate Adult Swim block, and also an English-language block, where shows were broadcast in English without dubbing, both now being defunct. Adult Swim produced shows that have aired include Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Robot Chicken, Sealab 2021, 12 oz. Mouse, The Venture Bros., The Brak Show, Stroker and Hoop, Tom Goes to the Mayor, Squidbillies, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Frisky Dingo, Perfect Hair Forever, Metalocalypse, Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil and others. 2×2 also broadcast many of the anime that premiered in the U.S. on Adult Swim, although not on 2×2's Adult Swim's schedule. Some shows including The Boondocks, Rick and Morty also premiered outside Adult Swim's block. United Kingdom and Ireland In 2002, CNX was launched in the United Kingdom as a spin-off of Cartoon Network. It featured much of the content found on Adult Swim and Toonami, anime shows and adult action films, but closed operations after a year in 2003. A nightly Adult Swim channel was launched on July 8, 2006, on the now defunct Bravo owned by Virgin Media Television, generally starting at midnight. Shows that were previously a part of the UK's Adult Swim block are Robot Chicken, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sealab 2021, The Brak Show, Tom Goes to the Mayor, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Venture Bros., Moral Orel, and Metalocalypse, . Bravo (UK). Retrieved July 19, 2006. Non-Williams Street shows on the block include Stripperella and Kid Notorious. The first "action" series was the anime Afro Samurai, which aired on May 4, 2007, alongside a new UK animated show Modern Toss. On July 7, 2008, Adult Swim ceased to broadcast on Bravo. The UK Adult Swim website offers free access to full episodes of shows including Squidbillies, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Tom Goes to the Mayor, Minoriteam, Stroker and Hoop, Moral Orel, 12 oz. Mouse, Perfect Hair Forever, Metalocalypse, and Frisky Dingo. Revolver Entertainment began distributing original Adult Swim series on DVD in the UK and Ireland.https://web.archive.org/web/20090305081919/http://www.adultswim.co.uk/DVD/ FX aired Robot Chicken, Titan Maximum, Venture Brothers and Metalocalypse. These shows were advertised with swim branding. They began airing on June 5, 2010, in conjunction with the channel's regular schedule and ended on November 27, 2010. On December 14, 2011, the Robot Chicken: Star Wars trilogy appeared on Syfy at 10 pm. The block began airing on TCM 2 starting on January 4, 2012. Adult Swim returned to UK and Irish television starting with a new block on the FOX channel on 4 September 2015. This was discontinued in September 2017, and Adult Swim now does not broadcast on television, although Rick and Morty has since moved to Comedy Central and is available to stream on Netflix in the UK. Adult Swim once again returned to the UK with a new block on E4 on February 2019. This block shows Adult Swim shows as well as some other shows being able to stream on All 4 such as Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, Rick and Morty and much more. High definition channels and service A high definition feed of Adult Swim is available on many subscription-television providers, and is shared with Cartoon Network. The high definition feed was launched on October 15, 2007. References }} External links * Category:Adult Swim Category:Williams Street Category:Anime television Category:Television programming blocks Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Cartoon Network Category:2001 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Comedy television networks Category:Television programming blocks in the United States